Fooled You
by Polymoly
Summary: '"I...like you, Roxas" I was containing my laughter when I realized he was red as hell. "Well Namine, I like you too." Oh crap. That wasn't exactly what I had predicted." Who was really getting fooled this time? – RN .


_D__isclaimer: Roxas and Naminé are not mine. Even though I desperately wish they are._

* * *

**Fooled You**

_Polymoly_

* * *

**.  
**

_First of April._

I smirked silently to myself while taking a peek at my phone. I can't believe it's that time of the year already! I was always so excited for April Fools. It gave me the chance to lie, spread lies, and pull pranks on people without even getting the blame for. All you have to do at the end of your lies is to say, "April Fools!" and either the person will laugh with you, or they will grunt and pity themselves for believing you.

That, is certainly fun.

I love pulling dramatic pranks on people just to see their reactions. For example, last year, I lied to my best friend, Ollete, that I was going to move to another town because of my dad's work. She believed me wholly and even planned a surprise going-away party for me in a day! I was so shocked and at the same time amused at how successful my prank was. Thank God Sora spoiled her surprise party to me by guessing my so-called going away was part of my annual April Fools thing, otherwise I don't think I'll ever get away with Ollete's rage that day.

Anyway, back to present, I have prepared something awfully dramatic this year to prank around. I had been itching to try this idea for_ years_. The reason of why I hadn't been – or to be precise, why I couldn't go for this idea was because I was in a relationship. _Yes_, this idea of mine had to be done by a single-status person. Why? Simply because this prank is very sensitive to _that_ topic – the part where you have a boyfriend. Well, since I've broken up with my last boyfriend, I think this is the only joy I could retain from that…turn of event.

Okay, okay. Let me spare you the suspense. Whereas two years ago I lied that I was hospitalized, and last year I would be "going-away", this year, I was going to give a 'confession' of love. I was dying to know what my unlucky victim will response.

Choosing my victim will be harder than lying about it though. I have to pick someone who is easy to fool, a laid-back person – the kind who would be laughing even if you make out with their siblings, and definitely someone who has a high enough sense of humor that could laugh off all of this at the end.

I scanned my surroundings to list my choices.

_Riku._ No, he's too serious to make fun of. _Hayner_. Tough shell to break. _Pence._ Easily deceived but I'm not going to fool him _again._ That's just mean, but not to mention completely epic. _Axel_. He'll be too over the top when I say it. _Sora_. Well…He's my ex. Definitely not a great material to be my victim. Besides, he already recognized all of my behaviors when lying.

I was about to sink my idea down the pit until I saw a dashing golden-murky-spiky hair from a far at my usual bus-stop. I grinned excitedly to myself because I knew who would be my perfect victim this year.

**.**

**.**

"Hey Roxas!"

I greeted the appointed spiky haired guy and allowed myself to sit beside him. He was lazy as always, and took off his headphone when he got the hint that I was going to make a conversation with him. I tried to think of something random about him to start my dialogue. I didn't even plan anything to begin with!

"Uh, do you know that your brother has another girlfriend?"

I know it was the most random and silly question ever. I almost smacked myself hard in the face for making myself sounded like Roxas' brother's stalker if it weren't for the clueless trait that Roxas had. The keyword being _almost_.

He raised his right eyebrow, suggesting for more explanations, "You know, his _Bacebook_ profile? I just noticed he had a new girlfriend."

"And where does that lead me to…?" asked a very confused Roxas. "Are you stalking my brother?" Correction, he was very amused with his silly expression he was wearing now.

"Hell no! Like I care." I snorted, "Actually, what I care is you, Roxie."

Roxas grunted as his response of me saying his favorite nick name. "How many times do I have to tell you that I hate being called that?"

"Not enough, obviously." I laughed and continued, "You know, even your brother had been dating a lot of girls. And you haven't even start on making one." I put my hand at his left shoulder as my gesture of care. "That's pretty sad."

"If you must know, I've made my moves necessarily to _You-Know-Who_, thank you very much," Roxas replied and paused, "But yeah, I am pretty sad now that you think about it."

Suddenly Roxas turned and locked my eyes at his cerulean ones, "I sometimes wondered, am I really not that likable to people? I mean, I know I'm not the nicest person in school and I don't even know what I like about myself, even you often called me disgusting and repulsive. Well, I know I have some issues with my hygiene but can you blame–"

"You're likable when you can be, Roxas." Actually, I was surprised at how calm I was saying that. More surprisingly, I was shocked to even hear that sentence from my own mouth. Roxas and I weren't on friendly terms most of the times. We were best known for our witty bickering amongst our friends. But sometimes, we find ourselves opened and comfortable to one another as if it was a natural thing to do.

"Say what?" Obviously Roxas caught on my 'compliment'. "You never, ever, make me feel good about myself." He looked at me curiously and asked, "Who are you and what have you done to Naminé?"

I chuckled and replied, "What? Am I that mean to you Roxie? Of course I mean it! We might try to beat each other asses off everyday but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Roxas mimicked a feminine voice while battling with his eyelashes, "Awww, you're so sweet Nami-poo!" and went back to his usual dorky voice, "Yeah right. Like I'm going to buy that! What are you up to?"

"No really! I genuinely and absolutely care about you." I paused and added, "And you're definitely likeable, Roxas. Don't ever think the opposite."

Roxas glanced down to the sidewalk and his eyes began to dart downwards, "Then tell me, what I am good for? I can't even get Kairi to myself all this time…"

I bit my lower lip at his question. He sounded genuinely sad and I felt really bad for bringing that topic up. Actually, it was a sensitive topic for both me and him. You see, my ex-boyfriend, Sora, was Kairi's crush, while Roxas liked Kairi since the time they've met. So yeah, we were a mess.

I looked up and saw the cloudy sky began to cover up the warm embrace of sun. It was going to rain soon, and the day will be over soon if I didn't do something about it.

"Do you know why me and Sora broke up?"

Roxas glitched at the mention of Sora's name. "You said you're not really in terms with him anymore, right?"

"No. That was the excuse I say to everyone else."

"Then why…?"

"That's because I like someone else."

Roxas turned and looking at me disbelievingly. "What? You never told me that! Who is it?"

I paused to add the dramatic effect. _Here goes nothing_. I inhaled deeply and even though I knew it was a pretend-confession, I couldn't help but feel anxious to hear his reply. "It's you. I like _you_, Roxas."

I said that so breathless that I was even shocked at how natural I was saying it. I wasn't even nervous 'confessing' it! Well sure, my heart beat faster than before, but I guess that was my adrenaline pumping for my prank. Things could go wrong, you know.

Roxas gasped and his jaw almost dropped to the pavement if that was even possible. He held the most bewildered expression I had ever seen in a person's face. I tried holding back my laugh hiccups as I continued to bit my lower lip. For normal eyes, it seemed like it was a gesture for nervousness. While in reality, I was holding back a laugh that could last for an eternity. Okay, that was exaggerating. But really, Roxas' face was beyond hilarious.

"B-B-But! W-We…You! With Sora… No!" He began to mumble and started talking non-sense to himself.

"That's why you're likeable, Roxas. At least to me, you are." It was like adding cherry to a sundae. His face was redder than a tomato and I could literally feel his heartbeat went faster. I gulped, realizing that he was taking this in really serious. Oh boy, I hope I was right choosing my victim, or else I could be in a deep trouble.

After what was a couple of minutes, he finally regained his sense to talk normally and said, "Since when?"

I started to think for anything and remembered the first time we started bickering was on Kairi's birthday party, when I saw that he was clearly interested for her and I started to tease him for it. But obviously, being a child that he was, he started to deny his feelings and even tossing around some awful things about me. The rest is history, I guess. "Hmm, I think it the beginning of the year."

I saw Roxas sunk at his seat and asked again, "You said you _liked_ me right? As in past tense? You don't like me anymore right?" I saw one of Roxas' hopeful looks.

I pretended to think for a while and responded, "Hmm, what do you think Roxie?" I chuckled lightly at the mention of his nickname.

His blush was clearly evident on his tanned cheeks. He didn't even bother to correct my nick for him. "Oh, uhm…" He began to fiddle with his fingers nervously before casting his eyes locked on mine. Then, very softly, he said, "I…I have something to admit to you too,"

I gulped hardly and my heart started to race faster than before. Oh no, I really,_ really_, hope it wasn't what I think he was going to say. My blood rose to my cheeks as I began to think about the possibilities. _No! He's in love with Kairi._ There is no way that's going to be his response. But…his gestures were a bit suspicious.

"Ah, I…_You_…I think I kinda have liked you for a while too."

As if my eyes couldn't be bigger than its sockets, I blurted out and literally shouted, "STOP! NO! NO NO NO!" I laughed nervously as I shook my head, "Happy April Fools! Fooled you!"

**.**

**.**

There was a silence.

Even I couldn't hear any wind rustling or crickets nearby. It was completely silent. An awkward one at that too. Time seemed to go slower at this point, and all I could hear was my own heartbeat rapidly increasing, and his own ragged breaths.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

_For the love of sake! Say something won't you_! I wanted to scream at him so badly until he slowly opened his mouth.

"…It's April first already?"

"No, I just made up my own day." I rolled my eyes in sarcasm, "Of course it is, you dumbass. Why do you think I'm being this nice to you?" I started to lighten up the mood a bit because I wasn't really comfortable with this tense atmosphere. Is it just me or is it hotter now? I grabbed a tissue and fixed my face which was unusually sweaty.

After what was eternity for me, he finally smiled and laughed, "Oh shit! I thought you were telling the truth! I was so afraid I'll be going through _another_ rejection." His nervous demeanor was slowly fading and relief was all over his face.

I joined in his fits of laughs and said, "Yeah right. The day I start liking you is the day the pigs fly, my friend."

"Aww, that's a shame. I thought you were already falling for my handsome features after all these years." He grinned playfully and I punched him lightly in his shoulder. "You wish."

"You should've seen your face, Rox!" I said in between my continuous laughs. I just couldn't believe that my prank actually worked this time and I was getting a satisfying result. "You were swelling like a giant tomato. Don't tell me you were actually telling the truth?"

It was just a flash but I could've sworn there was a bit of doubt in his eyes. It was as if he were deciding on saying something that could mess up the whole thing. "Uhm…Actually…" He started between his in-breathes, "That part is true."

What. The. Sheep.

_What did he just say? _I stopped my laugh almost too quickly and found myself sweating hard. It was that same feeling that I got when waiting for Roxas' respond before. "What the hell? You're supposed to be with Kairi!" It just came out from my mouth before I could stop it. I was feeling nauseous, nervous, in rage, and weirdly, _excited_. I was an emotional train which had no brakes what so ever, and I was usually called the calm one. What the hell indeed.

"Fooled you." Roxas stuck out his tongue at me and began laughing hysterically.

Embarrassed was an understatement. I was completely red and Roxas' laughter didn't help at all. It was official. The liar became the victim. Why the hell did I believe him so quickly? That was really stupid. I wanted to kick myself in the face if I could. _Stupid hormones, scumbag brain, scumbag reflexes_.

"Actually, fooled you from the start, dear _Nami_" Roxas smirked, if possible, wider, and mischievously if I might add, and started to 'cheer' me up for my failed prank. "You always have next year," He beamed and started to rock my body with whatever victory rhythm he had in his mind.

I couldn't say anything at that time. My lost was shocking for me. I couldn't believe I lost to Roxas, the _gullible_ one! I was _so _freaking sure that he was going to get it. Crap, maybe my method was all wrong. I should have planned the thing from the start. Turned out I was the one who had been fooled from the start. I hadn't really seen that coming. Maybe I was too absorbed by the fact that his reaction was the one I was hoping for.

Wait. A. Freaking. Minute.

Did I just say that I was _hoping_ Roxas to like me back?

What the hell is wrong with my head? I must be sick. Yeah, that's why. It all explains all of these unlucky occurrences. I mustn't take Roxas as an easy opponent. Sighing deeply, I hate to say this but this time, I had to admit my defeat. He got me _really_ good.

"Shit. This time, you won."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Roxas sat lazily in his bed while listening to his skull-candy headphone and glanced at his bedroom window. It was still raining just like before on his previous encounter with Naminé. He smiled remembering today's previous event. It was so amusing seeing Naminé with her tomato blush face. He hadn't seen one in a long time; ever since she got in a relationship with Sora, she never revealed a blush to anyone. She was actually kind of cute with that tint of red on her cheeks.

He silently thanked his brilliant mind to come up with that last-minute lie to cover himself. He was that close to reveal his utter-most secret to the girl he had a crush on for years. He still couldn't believe how dense Naminé was all these years, not even suspecting his feelings towards her.

Roxas knew that Naminé liked Sora by the time he had a crush on her. It was devastating but what could he do? He decided to step a side and told Naminé that he liked Kairi instead. Well, that wasn't a complete lie actually. Kairi was a pretty girl and a nice one too. He wouldn't mind being close with her at all. He even tried to picture himself with Kairi because Naminé seemed so excited to pair him up with Kairi.

But after all that, Roxas felt nothing. Nothing at all.

He remembered the first time he saw Naminé and Sora as a couple. It was definitely his worst day so far in his life. The way they were holding each other hands, the way they looked at each other, it was enough to left him brokenhearted for the rest of the month.

If only he was as easygoing as Sora, if only he had Sora's dazzling smile, and if only he wasn't such a fool to let Naminé go from the start, maybe it would be him that she was holding her hands with.

He closed his eyes and softly he released his breath that he didn't even know he was holding, "What a fool."

* * *

_You know what to do! Reviews are so much appreciated ;)_

_P.S: Part of this story is actually based on my real life experience. :P Fun, eh? I always love April Fools.  
_


End file.
